Swiss Love
by IronicallyPlatonic
Summary: Everybody knows Switzerland makes the best chocolate... France/Switzerland


Swiss Love

"Ah, the Alps sure are lovely this time of year"

Somewhere in the Swiss Alps stood a somewhat handsomely gruff Frenchman and a stern young man in military attire. The latter of the two, was lodging at his vacation home for the Spring.

"You've got thirty seconds to get out of my nation Francis." The young blonde cocked his firearm and gave a nonchalant look to the older blonde.

"Oh but Mon Cheri, I only came to purchase some world famous Swiss chocolate." A lie, but the Frenchmen feigned pain at the young man's request. Vash's nonchalantic demeanor changed to a slight grimace at the Frenchman's melodramatics.

"Francis, need I not remind you that trespassing into my nation without proper written authorization is punishable by death, furthermore how did you even get past my borders?"

The Frenchman gave an ever-so confident smirk.

"Love triumphs over all."

A minor blush crept onto the young man's face and his demeanor changed even further to a more unsettled state.

"Yes, w-well that explains a lot." The young man blinked a few times and tried to recollect himself. The Frenchmen chuckled a bit at the young man's comment and expression.

"I just mean that I'm looking for the perfect chocolate for my Valentine. I'm hoping you weren't assuming otherwise?"

"Then get your sweets somewhere else!"

"But everyone knows Switzerland makes the best chocolate." The Frenchmen pouted and the young man only grimaced more at the site of a grown man pouting like a child. Not exactly the cutest thing in the world.

The Frenchmen was sort of expecting a bullet to the head or a boot to the behind (If he was lucky) at this point, but was surprised to find his head intact. It seemed the young man had forgotten that he had a loaded weapon and was in deep thought.

"Alright, you may get your sweets here, but it will be under my supervision."

The Swiss boy spoke trying to regain control of the questionable situation.

"Merci Mon Cheri, your far too kind."

"Also, please reframe from calling me that."

"Oh but mon che-"

"-it's V-Vash, got it? Be damn happy I don't make you say the whole damn thing."

"Quite the spitfire, I like that."

"Just shut up and follow me."

With that, the Frenchman and the radiant boy descended down the mountain towards a local confectionary shop.

* * *

"You know Valentine's Day is just two days away."

"How the hell could I forget, you just mentioned it earlier and I'm already up too my ass with orders for chocolate."

"Beh, no need to fret, I was merely wondering if you had anyone special in mind for this joyous day."

"I plan on giving Vanessa some of her favorite Toblerone chocolate."

"Ah, how thoughtful but your more or less her guardian, are you not?"

The fair boy stopped for a second while the accompanying Frenchman only wondered from behind what his guide was thinking.

"Yes, your quite right, I am her guardian. It is my solemn duty to ensure her safety and well-being in this unforgiving world."

The pair resumed walking.

"Quite the kindred soul aren't you? Acting as a big brother for her; much in the same way I am a big brother to all nations, am I not right?"

The Swiss boy, gave a small, grudging nod as the older man was half-right on his understanding of the complex relationship.

"But isn't there someone else Vash? Someone you'd like to serenade, take out to dinner, recite a poem to…… beautiful stuff like that?

"I don't know really."

"Oh come now, there's got to be more than that!"

"Francis, I'm not a romantic nor am I exactly a knight in shining armor. Furthermore, centuries of self-imposed isolation hasn't done wonders to my interaction reputation with foreign powers."

"Don't bring yourself so down, some nations actually find you to be quite admirable and looker."

"-eh… a-and who exactly would these nations be?"

"…"

"I may have already spoken too much."

"……"

Kiku finds you oddly interesting, Roderich off-handedly praised your military strength, Elizabeta and Katyusha also think your pretty cute."

"Ahuh…?"

"Not to mention Ivan admires your self-sufficiency and would like to become one with you, but then again who doesn't he want to become one with?"

"That's reassuring…"

Huh, god knows what Kiku's thinking when he's looking at me, Roderich was a former acquaintance and I don't really know too much about the two beauties.

Ivan? I don't even want to go there.

"So you see, there are those among us who put you in high regard and it's just because of your endearing presence!"

"U-uh, thanks I guess?"

"Hey, don't mention it."

Silence followed those last words for the rest of the walk.

* * *

"We have arrived at our destination"

"W-what?

The Frenchman had inadvertently fallen asleep during the long walk and let out an exasperated yawn.

"Swiss Love, huh". The elegantly written sign of the shop seemed to scream innuendo.

"We're here."

"Good, shall we then?"

"I don't see why not."

The sun was setting in the distance as the pair entered the confectionery shop.

The boy perused through the front isle of cheap but popular confectioneries while the older man ambled to the back isle of expensive chocolates.

After only a few seconds of thought, the Frenchman selected a rather expensive box of chocolates in the shape of a heart and stared at his guide from a distance.

"Screw the chocolates it's her, -him I'm after.", the Frenchman muttered.

That young, unblemished face… beautiful meadow-like eyes and that tauntingly slender frame.

"I really should of annexed him a long time ago."

"Closing time's at seven, you lovebirds best hurry up.", the shopkeeper's unaffectionate voice killed the tranquil mood.

The Frenchman grabbed his purchase and headed to the front register, followed by the petite boy.

* * *

"I guess this is where we part.", the boy turned around to face the far off Alps.

"But Mon Cheri, there is still something we need to resolve."

"I told you to stop calling me that!", the flustered Swiss turned around only to find a man on one knee, presenting him a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"W-what is this all about…!?!"

"Cheri, I told you that I was getting chocolates for my Valentine."

A heavy crimson blush encroached the young boy's cheeks.

"Clearly your that Valentine."

The Swiss was at a lost for words as mixed feelings rushed through his delicate mind.

"You know, the setting sun really brings out your elegance."

"…"

Hesitantly the young, inexperienced boy presented his right hand to accept the humble offering, much to the experienced man's surprise.

Believing this to be a cue to act, the Frenchman moved with extreme grace and cupped the boy's chin.

"Ah and he accepts."

The pair stared at each other for what seemed to be forever, but in reality what was just a few minutes.

One stared with extreme flattery and surprise, while the other in admiration and adoration.

The world stood still during this period of chemistry and the handsome man moved once again, kissing the petite boy passionately.

The boy did not reject but complimented the act with passion of his own.

* * *

The kiss ended in confusion and hunger for more, but the boy's mind reclaimed lost ground and decided to take action.

With gun at hand, the boy forced the Frenchman out of his country in just a few flat seconds.

The Swiss pondered from a distance what had just occurred, but only managed a genuine smile as he felt his lips.

Author's Notes:

My first work of fan fiction (lame title too), yes years of lurking has finally paid off. God, never thought I'd see the day, I'd actually post my obscene fantasies onto the worldwide web. Not like anyone's gonna read it of course. Might have some minor grammatical mistakes, some gaps in transition but hey who ain't perfect?

SwitzerlandxAnything: Yes, quite the odd pairing eh? I didn't see it coming either, but I kinda assumed the close proximity of the two nations would lead to something like this. I was sort of inspired by a picture of a bewildered Francis cupping a calm Vash's chin, as Vash held a pistol to Francis's head.

Love me some tsundere Vash anyways.

Most of the info is coming from the original comics but I got Ukraine and Liechtenstein's names from fan sources. (Ukraine-Katyusha, Vanessa-Liechtenstein)

"Mon Cheri", translates to "My darling".

"Merci", "Thanks".


End file.
